<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breakable heaven (in those ocean eyes) by therestisconfetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413187">breakable heaven (in those ocean eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti'>therestisconfetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls Lie - J.T. Ellison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, slight character study (I guess?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about her has Becca drawn in immediately - she knows this feeling well, has figured out what this means. This newcomer has her hooked without so much as saying a word, but when she flashes a big smile, one that shows all her teeth and lights up her eyes, Becca feels herself panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becca Curtis/Ash Carlisle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breakable heaven (in those ocean eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, if you haven't read Good Girls Lie by J.T. Ellison I highly recommend it! Second, this is basically just Becca being gay, closeted mess.</p><p>(Also, I do not own any of the parts of dialogue between Becca and Ash, which is written by J.T. Elliot)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This will be Becca Curtis’ year. </p><p>Not that she hasn’t excelled academically and socially every year she’s attended The Goode School, but Becca feels this year will be different. She’s a senior now, has an early acceptance to Harvard and has taken over as leader of Ivy Bound, the most prestigious secret society the school has to offer.</p><p>Most importantly, Becca Curtis is Goode’s head girl.</p><p>She’s the leader now; all the girls will look to her for leadership, for what a Goode girl is supposed to look like. Not only this, but now she is personally responsible for choosing the next set of girls who will join Ivy Bound. She is in charge of deciding who her next set of sisters will be, what Hell Week they will endure, which ones are tough enough to join this group that will be bound for life.</p><p>This is exactly what Becca needs after the summer she’s had. Her hopes of being able to open up to her mother, to grow close in a way they’ve never been, were crushed quite quickly on the balcony of their Watergate West apartment. She will never be able to be herself, not around her mother and certainly not around her mother’s work. After all, Ellen Curtis <em> is </em> a big time senator.</p><p>Being free from The Hill and DC and being back in the safe, protected walls of Goode is a breath of fresh air. Here she has girls lining up to practically <em> be </em> her, friends in every corner of the school. Here at Goode she is safe and protected and not at all someone to mess with - underclassmen learn that pretty quickly.</p><p>Becca is head girl. She is surrounded by friends and allies, by sisters.</p><p>Which is why when she and her friends - or, honestly, her entourage it feels like sometimes - enters the hall after most of the girls of Goode have checked in and she feels eyes on her, she is surprised she doesn’t recognize this girl.</p><p>Her first thought is that she’s an incoming freshman, but something about her face looks too old to be so young. The girl is tall and blonde and thin, eyes bright and full of mystery. Something about her has Becca drawn in immediately - she knows this feeling well, has figured out what this means. This newcomer has her hooked without so much as saying a word, but when she flashes a big smile, one that shows all her teeth and lights up her eyes, Becca feels herself panic.</p><p>She cocks an eyebrow, asking in a sharp voice, “Class?”</p><p>Newcomers don’t get a warm welcome and a hug. Not even if they’re gorgeous and alluring. This is how Becca treats every single newcomer she comes across at The Goode School.</p><p>“Um, ‘23. Sophomore,” the girl stutters.</p><p>It’s somewhat adorable, the way she’s nervous and unsure. Becca picks up on the accent, too. British, she confirms. This girl definitely is not from here, definitely not like the overly privileged and elite Americans.</p><p>It’s somewhat refreshing, really.</p><p>“Hm, be sure to take the <em> left </em> staircase, wouldn’t want you not graduating, now would we?”</p><p>It comes out slow and snarky, just the way people would expect it. She doesn’t mean for it to sound so bitchy, it’s just that - well, it’s her defense mechanism, she guesses. One of those dumb things she told her therapist about, the one her mother forced ther to see over the summer after Becca began acting out.</p><p>Becca can see the way the newcomer begins to panic, eyes widening slightly. She is probably wondering if she misheard the instructions the first time. </p><p>Something about it thrills Becca.</p><p>To ensure she makes her intentions clear, Becca turns to her friends and in a lower voice says, “Did you know if your roommate dies you get the room to yourself for the rest of the year?” Not that it matters to Becca herself, she’s got a single as head girl. “I wonder how long this one will last.”</p><p>It is cold and cruel, but it is a test.</p><p>It’s a pleasant surprise when the new girl straightens up. Now they’re eye to eye. They are the same height, Becca notices. The girl looks determined to show that she’s not afraid of Becca, Becca's comments and attitude towards her will not make her cower and bow her head when the older girl is around. Impressed, Becca doesn’t shift her gaze; she maintains eye contact. She’s spent four years thriving here; she is head girl now. The newcomer must understand.</p><p>After a few beats, the girl looks away. Beca feels satisfied, hiding a smirk.</p><p>Dr. Asolo, who Becca assumes was helping the girl check in, finally turns her attention to them. She excuses Becca with an underlying tone of <em> that’s enough now, go along. </em></p><p>Becca flashes a coy smile at the girl before she turns and leaves with everyone else in tow.</p><p>The twins Miranda and Amanda are immediately flanking her side, giggling as they praise her and mock the new girl for how afraid she looked.</p><p>Others are murmuring about how she’s the new Brit Dean Westhaven has accepted.</p><p>“I think her name is Ash Carlisle,” one of them says. “I saw it on her folder.”</p><p>Becca stays quiet, purposefully leading them back to the attics. </p><p>She, too, is thinking of the new addition to the sophomore class. Except her thoughts are of soft blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that hide something tragic behind them. Becca can tell, she thinks sometimes her eyes look the same. She thinks of a girl who clearly will not be bullied so easily by someone who runs this school.</p><p>Her senior year is supposed to be easy - excel in her classes one last time, bring in a new set of girls to Ivy Bound, graduate and get the hell away from her mother and everything that makes her feel trapped in DC.</p><p>Ash Carlisle is certainly not part of this plan.</p><p>But Becca knows she’s been drawn in anyway.</p><p>(Oh, she has no clue how complicated things are about to get.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>